Tron: FROZEN
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: What do you get when you have a frozen wasteland, two powerful discs, a fateful companion, a jerk for a right hand, a dedicated army, a crazy psycho Snow Queen, and two sisters who haven't seen each other in a long time, duking it out? Well, you get exactly that. Produced by MoeAlmighty and written by yours truly, Me lol. We bring you guys Tron: FROZEN. IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC! :D
1. Introduction

**So I have been watching my good friend, MoeAlmighty, on DeviantArt. I have been watching his fanart call Tron: Frozen. You guys need to check it out. The storyline as well as the art is really gripping. And im glad on having the pleasure of writing this story so all thanks goes to my good friend. Anyways, here's the first chapter :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome To The Grid<p>

Welcome to the Grid. A beautiful place that was inhabited once by the users.

Notice how I said once right? Now, I suppose I have to tell you the background story. This once beautiful program was unfortunate and had fallen to their doom. Their frozen doom perhaps.

Now I know you are wondering how did this program manage to fallen to a wintering wasteland? Well, let's just say it was very unfortunate for what has happen to these fellow users. Frozen in fear, looking straight into- God knows what- the unknown.

Rumors have it that when you come there, you could still hear the screams and frantic fleeing from feet. No one could have anticipated what was going to happen next. In fact, no one could have anticipated for a certain user wielding the power of snow and ice or as others dare to call the user, the Snow Queen.

Not too far from, a doll lay, facing down, across on the snowy covered ground. Seems like a kid must have drop it as they were fleeing. Poor thing. Suddenly, a foot appear next to the doll. The confident stance shown by just the foot alone could only mean one thing. There's a user who's looking forward to being a challenger yet the one question remains. Who is it?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think of it so far? Next update will be later on today :D<strong>


	2. Found anything?

**Sorry for the late delay you guys! I been busy but here we go alright! :D**

* * *

><p>The figure crouched down in front of the frozen sisters, taking the fallen doll into their hands. The figure then noticed the little frozen girl's hand stretched out, like she was reaching out for the doll before her last seconds of being thawed were up. The figure looked back at the doll in their hands, examining it as if it brought some type of familiar setting to them. A flying projectile hovered above them, looking down at the figure in utter silence.<p>

"Sven-" The figure started, still continuing to look at the doll. "Anything?"

The flying projectile responded with a solid "No." Sven knew what the figure was asking for. Hoping that he will give them the answer they were looking for but at alas, it wasn't what the figure wanted to hear.

There were no survivors among the grid.

The figure didn't say anything. In fact, they were was nothing to say. All these innocents had their lives cut short, especially the kids right in front of them. The figure then looked down and saw that they were slightly crushing the doll. The figure loosing their grip and stared at the doll for a deeply second. And just like that, the figure quickly stood up and let the doll fall from their hands, landing not too far from where the frozen kids stand.

"C'mon then" The figure said to Sven as they turned around. The figure then walked away from the frozen kids and began to travel to the distance with Sven following along next to them. Their fists were clenched and even though you can't see underneath, their face remains calm but surely not the anger that rages inside them. There was only one person that could have done this. That one person they hate the most. The one person who they are going to see this instant.

"We have an audience with a Queen"

* * *

><p><strong>Next two chapters will be out tomorrow well today actually! HAHA :D I PROMISE AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!<strong>


End file.
